Succumbing to a Feeling so Foreign
by DarkHeart89
Summary: He should not have been so stupid! Succumbing to jealousy - something so incredibly foreign it made bile rise in his throat. / Alejandro gets a twinge of jealousy and Heather's there to reassure him. TDAS fandom, AleHeather prompt 'jealousy' just accidentally posted today instead.


Succumbing to a Feeling so Foreign

Summary: He should not have been so stupid! Succumbing to jealousy - something so incredibly foreign it made bile rise in his throat.

Rating: T

Pairing: AleHeather

AN: For AleHeather week. It runs through Sunday, September 22 to Saturday September 28. The first prompt was jealous, so here it is. Ugh, I accidently posted the wrong story for yesterday and I already had so many lovely reviews, I don't want to change it.

This was actually the story for yesterday, so I'm sorry I'm about my absentmindedness. Gah.

This takes right before Alejandro's little 'spa appointment' in the promos.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Recuperating had taken quite a while, as had regaining the use of his legs, but Alejandro was feeling quite fine now. After spending a few hours in his suite, resting, he had awoken early to head down to the spa and that twenty-four hour masseuse Chris had mentioned early while he had still been in his metal confinement.

He'd brought a towel from his room and was heading through the complex when he heard a voice that made him pause. It was Heather's voice if he was correct. But why would she be speaking to herself? That was borderline eccentric, and even if she was that among other things, why would she be speaking to herself?

Her reaction to his presence had been ego feeding indefinitely, given that it seems she had not forgotten about him. He had certainly not forgotten about her, even given the circumstances.

Alejandro paused and turned his head around the corner to see the indoor pool, narrowing his eyes at what he saw.

Around the pool sat Scott and Heather, her being in an exceptionally revealing swim suit that made him take a few gulps to reestablish himself and fix the towel around his waist, trying to draw his mind to other things.

His mind was easily drawn to something else when he began to hear the gist of their conversation.

"So, you and Alejandro?" Scott asked slowly, stretching out on his chair and arching his spine, trying to make his muscles appear more prominent, even if they were hardly any competition to Alejandro's. "You and him a thing?"

Alejandro smirked to himself. Of course they were. Had she not affirmed the feelings they equally shared in Hawaii? Had she not kissed him back? Had she not led him on as much as he'd led her on the entire season?

He pushed out his chest in pride, but that feeling sunk once her actual answer rang through in echo.

"Alejandro? And me?" She laughed. "That's hilarious Scott, really hilarious." He watched her fold her arms over her too-small-bikini-top. "As if." She tilted her nose up to the question in her trademark fashion.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Really? Seems you two really hit it off during World Tour. Similar personalities, villainy and all," He grinned maliciously.

Heather shook her head, waving a hand. "No - way. Never on any universe would I get involved with him. You see, the idiot made the mistake of **actually** falling for me. I was playing him the entire time; you did see the season finale right? I was always one step ahead of him, always plotting his next move. God, he was so easy." She laughed shrewdly and when the noise made its way to Alejandro's ears, it made him shudder.

She deserved an Oscar for best actress if she was truly feeling this way towards him. He could feel pain sweeping in waves over him, in realization.

Heather had not loved him. She would never love him. She had-played him. Like he had every other girl in the Total Drama cast. She-

OH! He had no time to go over this in his head right now, he must decipher what game she was trying to play with Scott. His cowardice was not as good as it had been before.

Scott snickered. "Dang, you're a really good actress aren't you? You had everyone fooled, even me. Back on the farm, it was the only thing interesting. That or watching my Father line up the cockroaches in our barn and teach them tricks." He shrugged. "I suppose that's why you're on the **villain** team than, right?"

"Right." Heather confirmed with an easy smirk. "It's good for someone to finally appreciate my motives. That and you haven't tried to flirt with me."

"Not yet." Scott added with a wink, smirking that disgusting smirk that made Alejandro want to imbed his fist in his face.

"UGH!" Alejandro groaned quietly to himself, thrusting his fists down at his sides and grinding his teeth together. It would absolutely make him nauseous if the new 'it' couple happened to be Scott and Heather.

He had been wanting - nay, needing for so long for that 'it' couple to be Heather and him! Certainly not that vindictive ginger! Not after he'd played so many girls.

It may have sounded hypocritical, but that was hardly what mattered in the eyes of Alejandro. What mattered was that fact that he refused to sit by and watch Heather get played, he felt a sense of protection wash over him and his blood boiled just thinking about what they could **do** if the Villainous Vultures ever won back the spa hotel.

He folded his arms behind his back and began pacing, cursing under his breath in Spanish for a few minutes.

The voices inside the pool area went dim and he was sure he heard Heather announce her exit when she was quick to shut the doors and swing around to look at him, glaring at him. Alejandro immediately ceased his pacing right before she turned his way, leaning against the wall to feign his legs falling asleep permanently.

His eyes were wide like a deer in headlights, gulping.

"What were you doing spying on me?!" She snapped, eyes flaring unhappily.

Alejandro made a little noise of disbelief. "I was doing no such thing."

"Uh-huh, so that wasn't your groan? Or your Spanish gibberish?" She countered, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips knowingly. He knew when she did that, he was clearly caught.

He sighed heavily. "Oh Dios mio, yes I was watching you. I heard you and I was intrigued. You and Scott speaking is a rarity, that snake." He scowled, muttering yet another curse under his breath.

Heather raised her eyebrows, a smirk slowly taking over her face. "Is that - jealousy, I sense?" She teased, looking all too smug for her own good. That was **his** predominant forte.

Alejandro scoffed, laughing shortly. "I do not get jealous, chica. I assure that. And especially not of someone like Scott. That is foolish." He patted her shoulder. "Nice try." He smiled with false sweetness, realization hitting him.

He had worried for nothing, she had been acting. Of course she was, who could resist **this**?

"Pfft, of course you were jealous. Why else would you be angrily cursing in Spanish?"

"How do you know I was cursing?" He countered in objection, having known Heather had never been an aficionado on the Spanish language.

She rolled her eyes. "Google Translate, duh. What do you think I was doing on my phone?" It was true, she had been fiddling with her phone while Scott had continued to talk about nothing. "You said something like 'Scott's so stupid', 'Heather's mine', 'I'm a jealous Spaniard.', stuff like that." She smirked.

Despite the bewildered expression on his face after being caught red handed - or red cheeked, Alejandro still shouted in protest: "I believe I did not utter a word even relatively close to the last part!"

He should not have been so stupid! Succumbing to jealousy - something so incredibly foreign it made bile rise in his throat.

Heather smiled coyly and leaned forward and pressed a single kiss to his cheek. "If it's any consolation, I don't like him. Even though I figured you would have caught on to the trickery if no one else did. It's always **strategic**." She mocked while she held her things, turning around mid-speech. "I'm going to go back to my room and get changed and then I'm going to head to see that twenty-four hour masseuse Chris keeps mentioning."

Alejandro smirked. "Not if I get there first- mi amor."

Her lip quirked. "You're on."

[OoOoOoO]

AN: This one's only short because I have to type up five more. Ugh. Reviews are my life, don't kill me.

~Nat


End file.
